Teen Wolf:The Shadow of The Wolf
by The New Dark One
Summary: In the town Old Hollow, a series of gruesome murders are taking place, who is this mysterious beast who is haunting the town and can young Eli Mcduffie find out before its to late
1. Chapter 1

**Old Hollow-Midnight**

"Yo pass the blunt" the large man said to his friend,the skinner man handed the weed to his friend and the two sat smoking

 **SNAP**

"what the hell!?" he turned and saw the 2 glowing eyes from the bushes "Hey who's there" he pulled his revolver out of his coat pocket "come out now!"

"RAWR!" the large creature pounced and tore though the man, his friend ditched the car and ran, but the creature was to fast and ripped him apart

 **Old Hollow Woods-The Next Morning**

"Goddammit" Sheriff Graham said exiting his cruiser and limping toward the crime scene, "Angelia what do we have here?", the younger female officer approached "Jones and Ramirez sir, from the looks of it, animal attack seems most likely"

"well have the coroner take a look at em, i'll go and tell there family the bad news", Sheriff kept limping till he made it to his car, when he entered he pulled his left pants leg up and looked at the red scar, the months prior something attacked him, it throbbed as the memory went through his head

 **The Oldmen Residence**

Atticus made his rounds through the house till he made it to second floor "alright boys up and at em!" he threw the heavy sack at the first bed, all the boys knew what this meant

Monthly Cleaning, which gave Atticus enough time to find out if any of the boys were in trouble, "Hey Donnie where's ELi?"

Donnie made a long yawn "dunno sir, didn't get him before i fell asleep", Atticus sighed and let Donnie move past him

"Alright you see Eli at school, you tell him he's in big trouble"

 **Hollow High School-Roof**

ELi's eyes opened slowly as he bright sun burned his eyes, his hoodie did nothing against it, he smirked and made his way day, couldn't be late for his first day of school, Atticus was probably already mad enough him missing curfew, but to be late for school...Eli didn't want to test it

Eli hated this part of moving to a new school, the standing as the teacher introduced him,for the most part the teacher was stunning long raven hair, a tight pink dress, Eli was more focused on her body then what she was saying

"Eli!?" she said, he snapped out of it

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if there was anything you would like to tell the class about yourself?"

ELi shrugged "well this is my…" he began counting his fingers "4th school in a year so…" he crossed both his finger "here's hoping" the class began laughing as he took his seat, he pulled his hoodie back over his head and began listening to the teacher

 **The Oldmen House**

"hello?' Atticus said over the phone as he threw the load of laundry in, Eli's social worker had called at least twice a week Eli was what the called a high risk child, meaning he was more likely to run away if things got to hard "Yes Eli's adjusting fine, i've enrolled him in the local high school i have one of my boys looking out for him, hopefully this can be a more permanent home"

 **The Coroner's Office**

"What did you call me in her for Doc?" Sheriff Graham asked limping into the office, the coroner removed her scrubs and handed him the folder

"This..this can't be right" Graham said with anger under his disbelief

"Sorry Harrison, both men tested positive for meth,weed, and alchohol..but that's not what killed them, it was a creature about i'd say 8 feet tall, it need to swat at him like this" she said motioning her arm

"What the hell kind of creature could have done that?"

"I can't say for sure, i'll notified animal control have them be on the lookout"

"any chance you could be wrong about the drugs?", Graham's tone was now pleading, he and his family had served Old Hollow for 5 generations, and never had any officer displayed any behavior not becoming of an officer of the law

"no Harrison i'm sorry,i'd run drug test on the rest of you department" was all she said handing him her final report

 **Hollow High**

Eli sat on the roof again, this time eating his lunch and watching the clouds, he did this with his mother before...it happened, his train of thought was interrupted by the loud slam of the door as 3 guys with lettermen jackets carried a scrawny looking kid, he tried getting out but the jocks were too strong

"You think it was a good idea to tell the principal we were doing steroids!" the leader a large blonde with a red face, sweat streaming down it

"Looks like you're gonna take a dive!" his teammate a heavier black kid, with Reapers 07 shaved into the side of his head

"time to fly Ollie!" the third player a latino with both sides of his head shaved and a strip of hair down the middle

now ELi had learned many lessons over the years about staying out of things, but this...he couldn't let them do this

"Hey whoa let's relax here" he said all 3 jocks turned to him

"what the hell are you doing here!?" the red faced guy yelled right in Eli's face

"i was eating lunch, look if you throw him off the roof you'll be in bigger trouble then i assume you're already in" Eli said trying to stay as calm as possible

"Shut up!" he yelled and swung at Eli, Eli ducked and took a step back, he knew as long as he didn't hit him back he would be fine

"Ronnie fuck him up!" the red faced kid said to his friend with the Reapers 07 shaved in his head, Ronnie tackled into Eli, and kneeled on top of him "You should learn to mind your own goddamn business!", he punched ELi right in the face, bloodshot from his nose

"what the fuck are you doing!" the door was swung open and Donnie stood there, his baseball jersey over his shoulder and bat in hand

"whoa chill Donnie we were jus…"

"get the fuck off him!" Donnie said slamming the bat to the ground, Ronnie got off Eli and took a few steps back

"You Chad what we doin?" Ronnie said turning to the red face guy, whose face was slowly losing the red color

"whatever isn't even worth it, let's go guys" Chad said pushing past DOnnie, Donnie took a deep breath

"fuck!...that was close" he approached Eli, and held his hand out "you alright man?", Eli held his face, the bleeding had stopped

"Yeah doesn't even hurt anymore" Eli rubbed his nose once again to make sure it wasn't broken, the duo approached Ollie, "Yo you alright?" Eli asked offering his hand, Ollie took it

"i guess, thanks for the help, just wish those bastards would get what they deserve!" Ollie said hi fist clenched, Eli placed his hand on his shoulder  
"calm down man they'll get theirs one day"

"yeah hopefully sooner", Ollie said leaving the two in silence

 **The Oldemen Residence**

"what the hell happened!?" Atticus said seeing the blood on Eli's shirt, Eli shrugged

"got beat up by some asshats", Atticus looked to DOnie

"yeah they were asshats" he said smirking and heading to his room, Eli went to follow him but Atticus held his hand on the boy's shoulder

"we need to talk"

"about what?" Eli asked

"you didn't come home last night" Atticus said

"I'm sorry i got lost, my phone died" Eli said pulling his phone out, and sure enough the phone wouldn't even turn on

Atticus deflated "okay, just make sure not to leave unless it's fully charged or….dunno" Atticus laughed and sat back in the couch "Your social worker called, asked how things are going here, how are things going here?"

Eli looked at him "pretty sweet setup i guess, your cool Donnie's cool, the girls are wel…"

"hey what it.." Atticus said amused "remember this is a foster home not a hook up party", he had a smile

"nice the girls are nice, not really used to having a family…" Eli began blushing as he realized he had said too much

"go upstairs and clean yourself up before dinner" Atticus said allowing the boy upstairs

 **The Graham Residence**

Graham limped through his house, he hated this place, sure it was the biggest house in town,but since the divorce and all the other heartache it was just a reminder of his failures, his failures as a husband, a failure as a father and now a failure as a sheriff, he looked at the bottle on the table, he was 20 years sober and kept the bottle as a reminder of what monsters live in all of us

his alarm beeped, it was time, he made his way slowly to the basement, the large silver door was another failure

when he opened it the wails were the first thing he heard "now calm down!" he yelled merely to be heard over the screaming "you know why i have to do this!" he pulled the large syringe from it's holder on the door

the pale man was kneeling on the floor, his straight jacket was attached to chains from the walls, the Sheriff held the syringe steadily and plunged it into the man's neck

he let out a cry of agony, then his eyes slowly shut and he fell back in his kneeling position

 **The Oldmen Residence**

5 ate in silence Atticus had burnt dinner...again, so they had ordered a pizza, Eli noticed Marissa kept looking over at him, Marissa was a year younger then Eli, she had dark hair which covered one of her hazel eyes,she always were the same outfit a purple hoodie and grey jeans

"What?" Eli asked, Marissa squinted her eyes

"you don't have a black eye, i heard Ronnie hit you really hard"

Donnie laughed then looked at Eli "Yeah and your nose is alright to...weird" he grabbed another slice, Atticus himself stared at Eli "alright let's leave Eli alone okay, we're all lucky Eli alright", Lindsay who was a senior and a typical type A personality, she still wore her cheerleading uniform, and had her hair and makeup perfect, that was the word she used perfect

"you really shouldn't pick a fight with those guys" she said sounding condenseding

"i didn't" Eli said, "i was trying to get them not to beat that kid Ollie up"

"oh him? he a freak who cares!" Lindsay said, Eli took a deep breath and just kept eating

"hey Atticus would it be cool if i went to the bonfire tonight?" the 2 girls snickered, and ELi looked only more confused

"No" was all Atticus said, and went for another slice, Donnie seemed upset but persistent "c'mon we're just gonna be roasting marshmallows!"

"look i have no doubt somethings getting toasted i just know it's not marshmellows,remember Donnie i was a teen in this town to, i know what goes on"

"damn" Donnie said eating one more slice

 **The Bonfire**

"dude i'm psyched!" Chad yelled chugging a bottle of vodka, "YEAH!" he flung the empty bottle against a tree, the night was still young the rest of the school should be coming any minute, but he and Ronnie had started early

Ronnie was holding in his anger, someone had snitched on them about his beating the shit out of the fosters freak, Donnie was alright and Lindsay was pretty hot but,..but

the 2 players heard the sound of heavy breathing, and saw the 2 glowing eyes from the shadows, "who's that?' Chad laughed clearly wasted, Ronnie stood up

"come out!" Ronnie yelled, he approached the bushes, and before either boy could react, the large creature's arm shot right through Ronnie's chest, the creature flung the dead football player and slowly made his way toward Chad

the creature had dark grey skin, red veins coming from it's body, a mouth filled with razor sharp fangs, and two glowing blue eyes

"Pl..Please don't kill me!" the creature lifted Chad over it's head then slammed him against it's knee a loud snap echoed through the woods as the creature dropped him to the ground leaving him for dead

 **Hey I'm BACK!**

 **So for those of you who like my 2 other teen wolf fics or my lost girl fic good news i'll be updating them soon and more frequently, so yeah now for those of you would will be reading this fic please read and comment all comments work to help me make this fic better or if you just wanna tell me if you like it that's cool to**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Hollow Police Department-Sheriff's Office**

"So Eli can you tell us where you were last night?" Sheriff Graham asked as he looked at Eli, the boy had a expressionless face, he was barely awake the cops had come to collect him only an hour after the police found Ronnie and Chad

"I was asleep, Donnie can vouch for me", Sheriff Graham looked over the folder,

"Yes Donald Reyes, sorry if i don't believe a kid who spent 4 years in juvie for grand theft auto", Atticus who had remained mostly silent spoke

"excused me Sheriff don't speak about my kids like that, Donald has spent the last few years making up for his crimes, unlike your degenerate son…."

"excuse me sir" Deputy Cara Swanson said entering and nearly tripping over herself, "the hospital just sent word Chad Reynolds has come out of surgery...but"

"what Swanson spit it out girl!" Graham yelled to the shy deputy, she began stuttering but composed herself

"the injury he sustained was severe sir, he won't be able to walk anytime soon", Atticus was growing frustrated

"I'm sorry what the hell does any of this have to do with Eli, no offense kid but he's not strong enough to punch through someone's chest or break someone's spine"

the sheriff ignored Atticus, and looked at Eli, "you're free to go, i have to question your buddy Ollie Weis, don't go anywhere out of town"

 **Sheriff Station-Outside**

Cara slowly walked out of the station, she hated her life, she always figured things would be different right after high school, but if anything the Sheriff department was worse, most of the male officers made jokes about her weight and her the sheriff….no matter how hard she worked he just refused to give her any recognition

she turned and saw a grey furred wolf approach as it made it's way it's eyes glowed searing red

 **The Graham Residence**

"Quintin" The Sheriff said looking at his son, chained he tried breaking free but the chains wouldn't budge

"Quintin!" the Sheriff said stabbing the syringe into his shoulder, Quentin's eyes barely stayed open, before he collapsed on the floor again, Harrison looked at his son, all this trouble started after that damn camping trip a year ago, no one could know Quentin survived, or what he became

 **Old Hollow High Roof-Next Day**

Eli sat listening to his music,the day before had been hell everyone assumed he and Ollie killed Ronnie, they had to unplug the phone because of all the death threat

he hadn't seen Ollie word was he was still being questioned

"HEY!", Eli pulled his headphones off and looked at the goth girl standing over him, "cops are looking for you"

"shit"

"i'd hide if i were you, word is Chad's parents are pressuring the sheriff to arrest you guys", ELi looked at her

"why the hell are you telling me this?, she shrugged

"Chad was a douche, i mean Ronnie was to but atleast he was honest about it", ELi looked and saw the police cars parked in the very front of the school

he grabbed the outside ladder and began climbing down "what's your name?" he asked, she turned away with a smirk as Eli climbed down to escape

 **Sheriff's Station**

"C'mon Ollie tell us how you did it son, and we'll be able to cut you a good deal", the sheriff said placing his hand over Ollie's shoulder

"look Sheriff i told you already i had nothing to do with it!" Ollie yelled getting angry, he has spent at least 12 hours being questioned

"calm down son, you won't like me when i get upset" the Sheriff sternly said

"i don't fucking like you now!"

the door slammed open and one of the deputy ran in "Sheriff we need to get downtown"

 **Downtown-Strip Club**

Eric screamed in agony as the creature's arm shot through his chest, blood pooled beneath his feet, the creature was barely visible all he could see where it's dark blue glowing eyes, and it's razor sharp fangs, it growled lowly, then ripped it's arm from his chest leaving him with his back against the wall, barely even alive

"FREEZE!" Sheriff Graham said aiming his gun at the Beast, the Sheriff was frozen in fear as he saw the creature "M...Men retreat!" the Sheriff ran out of club with the Beast following from behind, the deputies began firing at the Beast, as the sheriff ran to the back of his cruiser, he pulled the riot shotgun from back and began firing at the creature, the creature wasn't affected but kept making it's way toward the Sheriff, it knocked the deputy's aside and pulled the sheriff into the air, and.

"Please...don't do this…."

"Grrr…" the Beast turned and saw the grey furred red eyed wolf standing in front of the club, it let out a howl, and the Beast dropped the sheriff and ran on all fours away, the wolf itself turned back into the shadows leaving the sheriff in disbelief at what he had just seen

 **The Sheriff's Department-The Next Day**

Sheriff Graham poured himself another drink, what he saw shouldn't have been possible, no things like that were just not real

"Sheriff?" Deputy Grey said entering "the detective you called has arrived, want me to bring him in?"

"the one from Beacon Hills?"

"Yes sir"

"no, have him come in tomorrow, i can't handle that punk"

 **Outside the Hotel**

the rundown jeep parked in the front as the brown haired detective exited still on the phone "no Scott i haven't spoken to her, no i'm not being sensitive she hasn't returned any of my calls….c'mon man i'm on a job here i don't have time...okay okay if i call her will you get off my case….good okay give Kira and Kyle my best" Stiles hung up the phone and pulled his jacket over his dress shirt, covering his holster didn't need to scare anyone

 **Old Hollow High-The Next Day**

"Hey socio!" Zeke the third member of Chad's group said slamming Eli into the locker, Eli looked up, then punched Zeke right into the gut

Zeke groaned then tackled Eli again into the locker, "You killed Ronnie i know it!", Zeke kicked him until blood leaked from Eli's mouth

"Hey!" Zeke turned and saw approaching, "Zeke principal's office now!" she yelled as loud as she could she had a soft voice, and was a foot shorter than Zeke, but the way she carried herself he quickly ran to the principles

"Eli are you alright?" she said helping the young man up

"Yeah, i'm use to it by now" he said, placed her hand over his arm,

"Let's get you to the nurse sweetie"

as Eli was lead to the nurse's office Ollie looked on,he knew Zeke would get his sooner of later

 **Zeke's Home-That Night**

"honey how you holding up?" Zeke's mother asked, Zeke was absnronallu quite the last view days, he had visited Chad twice, but both time Chad seemed insane rambling on about a month, Zeke figured that punk Eli had to have drugged Chad after killing Ronnie

"yeah it's just that sociopath is still in school, i don't get why the cops just don't arrest him"

"honey be patient if he did it, they would have proo…" the front door opened and Zeke's sister entered staring at both of them, Zeke turned at her with a scowl

"what are you looking at you little slut!?" Zeke slammed his fist down on the table, "don't think i didn't see you today with the killer!"

his sister turned right back out the door, Zeke looked at his mother "honey please i know you upset but you can't talk to your sister like that", she made her way out the door to find her daughter, leaving Zeke to vent out his anger, he made his way to the basement where his father was hitting the punching bag

"where's your mother Ezekiel?" he said not even looking at his son

"went after Jill" Zeke said grabbing a beer from the cooler

the roof began shaking as the loud footsteps slammed on the ground, the door was flung down the stairs, Zeke's father quickly grabbed his baseball bat, the large grey skinned creature approached, Zeke's eyes went wide "what the fuck...Chad was telling the truth, it's real!", Zeke's dad shoved him behind him

"Stay behind me you little bitch", he approached the creature and slammed the bat against it, the bat broke in half over it's skin, and it stabbed it's claws into his stomach, and flung him against the wall,it then grabbed Zeke by the throat and let out a large smile right before it snapped his neck, dropping him to the ground and making it's way out of the house


End file.
